The New Girl, The Witch, and The Cat
by Snow Angel5466
Summary: This is about the cullens meeting a whole new kind of people that had been hidding in plain view.And a new friendshp with a kitten. .Ok i suck at summaries and this is the best i could do but the story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok this is my first story ever so i'll try my best... _**

**_this story is actually this really weird dream i had a while ago that i couldn't seem to stop thinking about..._**

**_Please tell me what you think about it... i will finish Ch. 1 ASAP_**

The New Girl, The Witch, and The Cat

Prologue

The forest ,dark and mysterious, was deadly quiet when out of nowhere a sound was heard. A sound so full of pain it felt like it would shatter your heart. It was a young girl sobbing as she ran through the forest as fast as she could. She seemed to be running from something or _someone. _Suddenly she stopped, turned around and let one last tear fall before she disappeared into a wall of flames hat seemed to come out of nowhere.....


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok here is my first chapter and i'm already working on the next one.**_

The New Girl, The Witch, and The Cat

Ch. 1

The room was dark. The only light source came from five candles arranged in a pentacle on a red table cloth in front of the girl.  
The candles flickered as the girl muttered foreign words. Suddenly the candle flames shot strait up in the air and swirled around the  
girl as she made her way to the door. Then she flicked her wrist and the flames banished. Then she smiled as she closed the door…..

**_Sorry it was so short but i was distracted and don't worry the next one is definetly longer.... _**

**_but i need people to review!!! so i now somepeople are interested in reading the rest...._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i hadn't updated soon but i was busy with chapter 3**

* * *

The New Girl, The Witch, and The Cat

Ch. 2

_Perfect _thought Edward _a new student….._

_Once again the students of Forks High have_

_something to fight over_

"I wonder what she looks like ?" said Bella ,since we had been informed it was going to be a girl,

"I guess we'll find out soon" said Alice

"Why, did you see her Alice?" asked Edward

as they made their way to their first class. "Actually no….. that's weird" said Alice with a slight frown on her face…

"What's wrong Alice?" asked Bella concerned "Well the thing is I can't see her at all, no now or later all… not even days from now!!" said Alice panicking slightly… "Now that is weird….." said Edward. But at the time it didn't occur to them to ask Edward if he could "hear" her.

As they expected everyone was talking about the new girl.

The just as Bella, Alice, and Edward sat on their assigned seats the new girl walked in like she owned the world, with a slight smile on her face. And the whole class immediately became deadly silent. She was obviously Latina by her features. She had a deep red hair that where light fell on it it looked like it was full of blood…

Her eyes were a mysterious and deep brown that also seem to have speckles of red in them. She had an aura of mystery and power.

And the fact that she had a very athletic yet curvy body explained why all the males in the room wanted to her. That made Edward grin in amusement. She frowned slightly when she

realized everyone was looking at her especially the boys. Apparently she like it because her angel like face changed from the frown into a smirk that said _this is going to be fun_. But what

most captivated Edward was the fact that he couldn't "hear" her thoughts but what shocked him more was that when he tried to "push" into her mind she looked directly at him with the

slightest shocked expression. All this of course happened in less than a minute from the moment she walked in but it had felt like hours. Then finally the teacher noticed her and she

looked relieved. "Hello my name is Mr. Bjorn you must be the new student" "Yes my name is Felina Cantu nice to meet you" she said with a soft voice that sounded like there was a

double meaning. _She's so pretty _thought Alice. Then the teacher told her to sit next to Mike Newton who happened to look VERY enthusiastic to be sitting next to the new girl. She then

shrugged her shoulders and went to sit next to Newton. _At least he won't bother Bella now _thought Edward. It was quite amusing when Newton obviously introduced himself and the girl,

Felina, looked at him with a bored expression and said Hey. Then mike looked slightly disappointed but knowing Newton he was going to keep trying. While the girl suddenly looked

slightly annoyed. _Edward what is she thinking_ asked Alice with her mind. I wonder too… thought Edward but he didn't tell that to Alice. _I wonder why I can't see her future _thought Alice to

herself as she looked at the girl……

* * *

**Don't wory chapter 3 should be updated witin a few hour  
so please R&R so that i know some peoplelike my story...  
****i know the begining wasn't very interesting but it will be gettin interesting soon i promise  
Just R&R please......**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so i said this ch. was going to be posted hous after ch. 2  
but i lost the note book were i was writting this story and i couldn't  
find it so i had to redo ch. 3 and now it ended up different than i originally  
had wrtten it and sadly that notebook is still missing.....=(  
Sooooo this is chapter 3.....**

* * *

**The New Girl, The Witch, and The Cat**

**Ch. 3**

**Felina's POV**

_At least they won't find me here ,especially HIM, in this tiny town… _I hoped as I made my way to my 1st class. Good thing I'm late that way I can make a dramatic entrance as usual . I can't wait to see this little towns reaction to me. I guess my 1st period class is the first time anyone will see me here. AWESOME. And yes to anyone that's listening to me I DO sound shallow but I'M NOT OK! Cats just really like attention…..

But then I walked into my 1st period class I knew I should have gone to a place where I wouldn't stand out so much…..

OK I not really into the whole show it if you have it or whatever the saying goes but in a town this small I will obviously stand out . With a deep, deep red hair that shines blood red in the sun, which there isn't much here sadly, and deep brown eyes that also have speckles of red in them, which also flash red in sunlight, and awesome body thanks to all the training I've done. Which I also love to show off… especially to a certain young man….. NO stop it I WILL NOT GO THERE !!!!!!!!

So like I was saying I was bored of big cities and at the moment a small town was a perfect hideout.

So here I was in in front of the classroom being observed by everyone but the stupid teacher that wouldn't realize I was standing behind him!! I mean didn't he notice how no one was moving or talking!! I mean anyone would notice right….. Am not just being paranoid right!!!

ANYWAYS….. I'm gonna have a hard time getting rid of all these pestering small town boys that probably didn't have new students very often…..

So like I said before I was looking at everyone in the room when I suddenly felt a light "nudge" in my mind like someone trying to get in my head and that made me automatically look in the direction of the nudge and I was surprised to find out it came from some guy with bronze colored hair, very pale skin and gold eyes that was looking at me with shock on his face unfortunately I didn't hide my shock fast enough cause he seemed to have seen it but then I managed to get control of my expression and noticed he was sitting next to a brunette that had the same pale skin and gold eyes….. Weird… but at least I'm not the only one with weird eyes.

But what if _they _found me and sent him to get me ok now I'm panicking. First of all Eli stop freaking out for no reason!! Secondly there is no way they could have found me already right!! I mean sure _he_ wouldn't have much trouble looking for me but I'm pretty sure I made a BIG shown of not wanting to see or hear them especially if that _bitch _was anywhere near…..

So I've decided to talk to them maybe that way I can find out why that boy seemed to be the one trying to get into my head and if he knows about _him_. Of course the stupid teacher has not noticed how long I've been standing here…

Oh it's only been I few seconds since I walked in.. but wouldn't it feel like hours to you if a WHOLE freaking class was looking at you like a weird bug?!! Ok maybe not a weird bug but more like a new _TOY_ which I also don't like. So I did the one thing I could at the moment….

I smirked my awesome _this is going to be fun_ smirk that Ryan so much liked because he said I looked hilarious… that idiot! But then again I did learn it from him which he didn't realize.

FINALLY the teacher noticed me!! And _wow_ the teacher is looking at me surprised… no surprise there… at least the teachers at the Academy knew not to be surprised by me more like afraid of me…..

"Hello I'm Mr. Bjorn you must be the new student" _no DUH _!! But I had to answer like the good girl I was…NOT

"Yes my name is Felina Cantu nice to meet you" once again NOT. This of course was said with my favorite tone… the _I'm a nice, innocent student that follows all the rules_ which I'm not and he would soon find out …..

god I'm sooo evil. But then he had to make me sit next to a stupid looking boy with blond hair whose name I didn't pay attention to….

I probably had more muscle mass than him and he had an anxious puppy face that was really annoying me.

And of course as soon as I sat down he HAD to introduce himself as Mike Newton so I said in a bored tone "Hey" and was delighted to see disappointment in his face which then was followed by a hopeful look…..

Ugh how I'm I gonna get rid of him!?!?! OMG he's getting on my nerves with his insistent staring….

Oh now I know what to do!! This is perfect thought as I raised my hand

"Yes Miss Cantu?" asked the teacher

"Mr. Bjorn would it be possible for me to get a new partner?" I'm evil…

"Why is there a problem with your current partner?" did he have to ask?? Can he not see him practically drooling next to me?????? Actually yes you see he won't stop staring at me! and it's REALLY annoying so if I could pleas just get a new seat it would make thing much better" you should see how red Newton looks ha looks redder than me when I'm really mad…..it's quite amusing to watch…..

"umm ok if that would make you more comfortable then you may chose one of the available students as partners" he answered looking kinda confused. It was so much fun to make teachers nervous! Ok so now I had to pick a new seat AWESOME!!!!!

Ok so lets see there's three available partners…..

One is another enthusiastic looking boy…NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!

There was another girl but she looked like she just wanted to be the center of attention by hanging out with the new hot looking girl and yes I still sound shallow but I'm not OK!!!

Finally the last candidate was a small pixie like girl with spiky black hair and I just noticed she also had gold like eyes like the other two which I just noticed are sitting right behind her. She seemed to be trying to concentrate hard on something… Or she was just spacing either way she wasn't paying attention to me which made her the perfect candidate so I picked up my thing and went to sit next to her……….

* * *

**Sooo did ya like it?? even if you didn't i still like you to review...  
any suggestions are welocome!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG i'm sooooo SORRY it took me sooooo LONG to update but i started school a few weeks ago  
and my parents wouldn't let me use the laptop so i finally had to make an arrangement with them  
about the time spend on the computer..... So i'm really sorry=(**

**I just realized i never disclaimed anything. is it even necessary?? but just in case...**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT FELINA AND HER MYSTICAL FRIENDS....**

**ON WITH THE STORY......**

* * *

**The New Girl, The Witch, and The Cat**

**Ch. 4**

**No one's POV**

It was a full moon. The forest was deadly quiet, the only noise came from the heavy breathing of a young man standing by a tree staring at burnt marks on the ground.

There was a rustling in the bushes. Then a girl came out. He didn't turn around for he knew who it was.

"GO AWAY!! Stay away from me!!" said the boy.

"You are better off with out her anyways you know you belong with me" she answered seductively.

"I hate you! When are you gonna realize that I can't stand you!! It's your fault she's gone!!" he screamed at her angrily. Then she suddenly she found herself flying through the air as he mentally slammed her againts a tree. _Sure he was mad at me but I only made him a favor by getting rid of her so we could be together _she thought as she picked herself up.

"You know no one likes you cause you're just a self centered bitch that everyone hates for all you have done to her!!! You know that I love her not you so stop going after me because that's never gonna happen! SO STAY AWAY" he shouted furious.

"When you realize you are meant to be with me you know where to find me." she answered angrily, _stupid bitch_ she thought.

Once he made sure she was gone he ran to their secret pond. It was surrounded by thick trees and it was almost impossible to find... plus a little concealing spell from her helped to keep it a secret. He just sat down at the edge of the water and stared at the moons reflection. He thought of how beautiful she was, how sweet she could be and how they were always together... he also thought of tough she is, how determined and stubborn she could get. How she could be a sweet looking girl when she wanted to then instantly change into a ferocious fighter to protect those she loved. He loved her so much it killed him to how that she probably hated him at the moment all because of that bitch. He was going to find her and tell her how much he loved her and missed and how he would never do anything to hurt her. He was going to explain what really happened and why. He was going to set everything right. Even if it killed him, he wasn't going to let their relationship be destroyed by a stupid mistake.

"Please Eli come back, I need you and I love you….I will find you." he whispered as tears rolled down his face.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but it was meant to be a little sneak peak at what's happening back at Felina's home.....  
About who is _the young man_ she doesn't want to think about_ or the bitch_ she hates.....**

**Sooooo  
****WHO'S THE YOUNG MAN?  
WHO'S THE BITCH?  
DID YOU RECOGNISE THE BURN MARKS ON THE GROUND?  
WHAT HAPPENED THAT MADE FELINA SOOO MAD?  
MAD ENOUGHT TO LEAVE  
WHAT'S THE MISSUNDERSTANDING THAT HAPPENED?**

**These are just questions to figure..... and yes they will be answered.... PLEASE REVIEW.....EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE WORD.....  
I'll try to update ASAP.....**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear people who are reading this story: )**_

_**Sorry that I haven't updated this story in who knows how long…**_

_**There has been a lot going in my life right now that I haven't been inspired to write a new chapter…**_

_**I also realized I made many mistakes so I will kinda rewrite some parts of my story and continue writing**_

_**Sadly, I don't know how long that will take so I can't tell you…**_

_**Just know that I will continue it.**_

_**BTW, these are some reasons of why I couldn't update…:(**_

_**I couldn't think of new ideas…**_

_**I told my sister to read FF… big mistake :(**_

_**She has been reading sooo many stories and subscribing to then with my account…**_

_**Therefore, my email is full of her stories…**_

_**I have been reading a few when I had some time**_

_**I have Algebra 2 and it's killing me… :'(**_

_**I'm failing 3 classes out of 4(algebra included)**_

_**These are only a few reasons and as you can see/read, I don't really have time to think of new chapters**_

_**However, like I said I will correct them and continue the story…**_

_**Soooo this is it for now…**_

_**Review if you have any ideas for my story I will really consider them**_

_**BTW, I have some other ideas for other stories in the future and my sister and I want to write a story together. =)**_


End file.
